villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:CiscoTheSoto/Moro (Dragon Ball Super Manga)/Pure Evil
What's the Work Moro is an evil and immensely powerful wizard from the popular manga Dragon Ball Super. He is the next villain after the Tournament of Power and the Broly arc (which is mostly skipped in the manga). Who is the candidate? What did he do? This villain is a very ancient wizard who consumed the life energy from 320 planets to increase his strength and who once fought the Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai, who are gods of the universe dedicated to creating and preserving life, nearly defeating them until Grand Supreme Kai sacrificed most of his godly power to seal Moro's magic away. However, after millions of years, Moro's magic has finally started to come back to him, and he managed to escape the Galactic Patrol Prison he was held in. Once he escaped with another prisoner, Cranberry, he learned of the Namekian Dragon Balls and became determined to use them to regain his full magic power. Throughout his quest to regain his full magic and conquer the universe, he has shown absolute depravity. It's already obvious that he eliminated life from 320 planets, but we get to see just how little he cares about life in general and how he only views people as food when he prepares to absorb the energy of a Namekian child without hesitation and a sadistic grin. He also has no respect or appreciation for his subordinates and allies. When Cranberry summons Porunga and prepares to make a wish for himself, Moro orders Cranberry to make the wish to resore his magic and that if he betrays him, Moro would hunt him down to the ends of the universe, and Cranberry would never know peace. Additionally, even after Moro said Cranberry could have the remaining two wishes, he changed his mind and stabbed Cranberry before he could make his third wish to escape, mockingly thanking the prisoner for his help while smiling, saying that he had a second wish he wanted, leaving no more wishes for Cranberry. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors So far, there have been absolutely no instances of any honor in Moro. Although he saved Cranberry, he only did it to get more information about the Namekian Dragon Balls to get his wish granted. Also, even when Moro stopped attacking Vegeta after seemingly surrendering and preparing to cooperate with the wizard, he quickly attacks Vegeta once he supposedly has no information on the Namekian Dragon Balls, declaring that his life and Goku's life are inconsequential. I'd say he's the worst of the worst. Heinous Standard Standing atop several other monsters of Dragon Ball like Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu, Moro has no regards or care for life in general, viewing them as only food for him, and does not care about anyone or anything except himself. He smiles whenever he kills Namekians and takes pleasure in their fear and hopelessness. While killing everyone on New Namek, taking the Dragon Balls, and leaving literally one Namekian alive is like illegal copyrighting of Frieza's book, he still took the energy from 320 different planets across the universe and has displayed more powerful magic than any other Dragon Ball villain before. Final Verdict Moro should be a very easy villain to check off as Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals